


Deskwork

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <span class="ljuser"><a href="http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/"><b>femslash_kink</b></a></span> <a href="http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/1526.html?thread=386550#cmt386550">mini fest prompt</a> "Final Fantasy VIII, Quistis/Fujin, (519) Bruises. Everywhere. Table sex is dangerous (rough sex, table!sex)".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deskwork

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**femslash_kink**](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/) [mini fest prompt](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/1526.html?thread=386550#cmt386550) "Final Fantasy VIII, Quistis/Fujin, (519) Bruises. Everywhere. Table sex is dangerous (rough sex, table!sex)".

She barely looked up from the essay she was marking as the door at the other end of the room opened.

"FINISHED?" Fujin asked, closing the classroom door behind her.

Without looking up, Quisits gestured to the pile of papers at the top of her desk. "Not even close."

"LATE."

Quistis took a quick look at the clock - 0130 hours - and sighed.

"REST."

"I'll just grade a few more of these, then I'll go to bed."

Fujin raised an eyebrow - or quite possibly both, the eye patch made it hard to tell. "SEX?"

Quistis smiled at how frank the other woman could be, while considering the offer. It was late and she had to be up 0500 hours, but she wasn't tired, and some strenuous physical activity could help with that...

"Okay. Meet me at my room in 5 minutes."

"NOW." Fujin ordered, locking the door before striding up to the instructor's desk, smirking.

Quistis barely had time to clear the papers from the desk before Fujin pushed her down on to it and kissed her, hard.

Quistis knew she'd regret this in the morning, but for now she was going to enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
